


Gods Falling.

by Queensme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Demigod AU, Demigod Technoblade, Demigods, First Installment of a long series lmao, Gen, Immortal Phil Watson, Mortal Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is a dad, antarctic empire origins ig, except its not smp earth lowkey, he’s also immortal, to a lot of kids, was trying to start this but I couldn’t find a good way to so i decided smp earth was the way to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensme/pseuds/Queensme
Summary: Phil follows Technoblade into the Antarctic, and doesn’t regret his choice.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	Gods Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> PHILS GONNA ADOPT A LOT OF KIDS  
> so phil’s kinda like charon or however you spell it that centaur guy in greek mythology yknow the guy who trained achillies and he’s immortal and made a deal with the gods to train and help demigods but he got attached to techno so that’s the lore.

The Southern Peaks were always cold around this time of year, Phil noted. He’d always enjoyed the warmth, the heat of a plain but not so much a savannah, much rather than the cold of the taiga or the tundra. He didn’t know what made him believe that it would be a good idea to join Technoblade in his pursuit to rule the land of ice and snow, long forgotten by humans and ignored by the gods. Surely he was nuts, to not want a land blessed by the gods above, but surely enough he was determined to do so.

_ “I don’t like the gods,” _ Technoblade had said once.  _ “They’ve done nothin’ but make my life misery.” _

And, yes, sure, being a demigod was a harsh reality to live in, but Phil didn’t quite believe that to be enough to wish to leave the gods’ lands entirely. His time spent fostering the ones who were thrown out by the mortals and cast away by the gods had been hard enough, protecting them from evils the likes which mortals were never supposed to comprehend. At least in the gods’ lands you had their blessings, always the farmland to bear crops, always the weapons to fight the monsters that got in, as few and far between as they were. Here you had nothing.

Here was where Technoblade decided to set up his home. He was a peculiar demigod, with a constant tick of his feet and no hesitation. He wasn’t quick to anger, but when he was he didn’t hold back, and he had an almost boorish attitude. It only made sense that he wished to be away from people—they generally disliked him, go figure, calling him scum often and only using him for his skills. The icy slope in the far south would easily deter any fool who decided to retrieve them.

And now you might ask, was Phil at all bothered? Was he following Technoblade to stop him? Was he willing to go through the cold for a pink haired boy who was unafraid of the monsters of the world? And the answer was no. Phil was going to come with him, because he knew he couldn’t stop him, and that was final. He wouldn’t leave the disgraced demigod to his own devices. He’d done this dance a hundred times before, and he would do it a hundred times again if he had to.

They set up camp in a small overhang, which lead to a cave opening. The ice above was sturdy, as the demigod had tested by climbing up and stomping on it himself, enough to provide them with a safe place to build a small shelter for the night. It had taken some convincing on Phil’s part, but finally Technoblade agreed that it would be best to hunker down for the night so as to avoid the complete darkness. So they built a fire, and they sat on opposite sides of it as the blonde warmed his hands, much opposed to the younger man who merely sharpened his dagger.

“Do you not care for the cold?” Phil questioned. Red eyes met his, but they were blank, emotionless. Technoblade shook his head, but the blonde could see that he was shivering beneath his cloak. A stolen royal gown surely wouldn’t have been enough to provide him with all of the heat he needed, after he began to sweat. “Come here, I’ll warm you.”

Technoblade glared at him in return. “I don’t need your help. It’s bad enough that you pity me.”

“Pity?” Phil frowned. The pinkette went back to sharpening the weapon, a scowl on his face. He was doing a fine job for being as inexperienced as he said he was at smithing. The immortal sighed. “I don’t pity you, Technoblade.”

“Then what is this?” Technoblade countered, motioning around. “Why have you followed me all this way?” He had a look of fury in his eyes, but he was containing it. His hand gripped the dagger tight, his already white knuckles growing tenser and tenser by the moment. Phil was already certain that he would be able to take him in a fight, at least hold his own against him. “You can’t say this isn’t out of pity.”

“It isn’t,” Phil argued. “I’m coming with you out of my own choice, and whether you like it or not you are stuck with me.” Technoblade sighed, but he didn’t respond. This prompted the blonde to open his arms to him, smiling lightly. “Now come here. I’m not letting you freeze.”

It was very reluctant, but Technoblade sat next to him and allowed Phil to wrap his cloak around the two. He fell asleep hours later, as the immortal presumed that he would, and he smiled to himself at the sight. The son of the blood god, Rohota é, was so peaceful in his sleep, who would’ve guessed? He pressed a soft foot to the fire, easily stemming it and preventing it from doing much more than providing light.

In the morning Technoblade awoke to a piece of dried meat being shoved in his face, a small strip of the bag full of beef that Phil had dried out just before they left. He took it, sniffing it, before he took a small bite out of it. A few moments later he was making quick work of it, and the entire piece was gone in under a minute. The blonde couldn’t help but scoff, chewing on his own piece slowly, not quite savoring but contemplating his choice.

He followed the demigod, not because he couldn’t handle himself, but because he’d made a promise to Rohotaé’s lover, the mother of Technoblade, to keep him alive and protect him. A stupid decision, on his part, because Phil knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with him the entire journey, as the boy had so much more strength in his far younger body than the immortal did. He would do his best to keep pace, however, at least until he dropped and got up moments later. He was also breaking his promise to the Gods, his sworn oath to take care of the demigods who came across his way.

Oh well. It was now or never.

They kept crossing, until they found a real mountain, one which had prebuilt structures on it that stood in ruins. They were powerless against the strong winds from above, made from wood and crude stone bricks, but they were well enough that they were visible from down the mountain on the cliffside. Technoblade grinned, an almost genuine smile, but his teeth chattered and his cheeks were forced upwards in a challenge. He quickly began his ascent, finding quick paths which were more dangerous than the ones that Phil would’ve used.

And yes, the blonde already had it in mind that the pink haired boy was only doing it to prove to himself that he didn’t need to take the safest route. He already knew that he was searching for the pride of being able to say that he made it up first.

Well, two could play at that game.

Phil’s sandals were ill fitted to climb, made for flat ground and marshes, but he was able to manage. He was quick, but not quick enough, and multiple times he debated that he extend his wings to fly up, and every single time he threw himself further into the climb. Technoblade, unsurprisingly, made it to the top with minimal injuries, despite the fact that he’d fallen twice onto small platforms and cut his hands on sharp rocks. He smiled at Phil as the blonde pulled himself up the final ledge, sweat pouring from his brow so he shoved his face into the cold snow to cool off. 

“I win,” Technoblade said, matter-of-factly. Phil couldn’t help but snort at that, pushing himself up to sit next to the boy, overlooking the blinding white terrain that they’d crossed. It was beautiful in its own way, yet still hurt his eyes. Phil already knew he could make a home out of this.

“You nearly died,” the blonde retorted. “Was it really worth that risk?”

The pink haired boy didn’t respond. Instead he stood up and turned to the structures, beginning to investigate. Each was destroyed entirely, Phil noted, with little to no resources to repair them with, and only one of them was slightly intact. It was a corridor to something larger, the opening frozen into nothing and covered by packed ice. There wasn’t a way they would dig through it today, unless somehow Technoblade had inherited Rohotaé’s strength in its fullest extent.

He did not, it seemed, because five solid kicks to the ice didn’t even make a dent in the first layer. Phil laughed to himself about Technoblade’s instant reaction being violence towards his goal, before turning his head over to another structure, this one baring netherrack but no fire. He would easily be able to set up a heated perimeter around the plateau they stood on, once he made enough fences to ensure that neither of them would accidentally walk through them or the wind wouldn’t push it off the mountain.

As much as Phil didn’t want to say it, this mountain top almost looked more promising than the Savanna that he’d spent a few decades fostering demigods in. The fact that this land hadn’t yet been explored only added onto that.

“There’s nothin’ here,” Technoblade muttered, motioning towards the other buildings. “Just ruined buildin’s and whatnot. Gonna need a pick for that packed ice over there.”

“Shame we don’t have one,” Phil said, smiling. He motioned towards the west, the sun setting as he threw his hand out to show. “We should set up camp. I can see the storm clouds rolling in.”

“Actually, they’re rollin’ out,” Techno motioned towards them. “Winds blowin’ north. We can look at the sky t’night.”

Phil didn’t disagree, but he dug a small burrow for them to sit in if the wind picked up again, another layer of safety for the mortal boy. The wind could pick him up and throw him across the lands if it so wanted to, and the blonde wouldn’t be one to resist, instead preventing the worst of the damages of being carried by the wind. Technoblade, however, would’ve been guaranteed his demise if this happened, and so the immortal created a safe place for the two to sit in.

The sky in the far south was so much different than the rest of it. Phil had been all over the world, and yet he’d never seen the stars aligned as they were, tilted and facing the wrong ways as he was now on the other side of them. The constellations he’d grown to know weren’t there, but there were things to take their place, such as the beautiful bursts of color that stood out amongst the pitch blackness of the sky, a plethora of far away worlds. He kept a torch lit just to see Technoblade’s reaction to the new sights. A pleasant, almost content, smile adorned his normally tense face, and he rested his head on the immortal’s shoulder.

It didn’t matter to Phil in that moment that he’d abandoned everything that he’d ever known. It didn’t matter that his promise to the gods was broken, didn’t matter that while he was forever Technoblade was only temporary, and it sure as hell didn’t matter if it was freezing cold. Phil was damn sure going to make a home out of this place, one way or another.


End file.
